


Laugh When it Sinks In

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Lifeline finds Doc actin' up and his code all funky, so she trundles him off to Crypto to be fixed. Meanwhile, her thoughts revolve around a certain soldier, and how much Lifeline likes her.Hopefully Bangalore's standard checkup goes smoothly.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Kudos: 26





	Laugh When it Sinks In

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr promot. Finaaaally dipping my toes into other pairs besides darksparks and cryson lol

Doc whirred sadly, jerking a slight bit. He looked sad - well, as sad as hunk of metal, plastic, and wires could look. Which was apparently,  _ very sad _ indeed. He must have been talking to Pathfinder again.

The poor little bot was in a state of despair as Lifeline looked at him, trying to figure it out. But nothing mechanical was wrong so - his code? She didn't know  _ anything _ about code. Althoigh...Crypto did. Doc and Scout were friends, maybe she'd be able to corral him into taking a peak at her companion.

"Well come on an' let's go see Crypto. I'm sure he can give ya some fine tunin'." She gave the bot a pat on his head and stood up, tucking him under her arm.

Doc gave a small beep and bobbed his head.

She smiled and moved along at a brisk walk, purpose in her steps. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. She had Bangalore scheduled for a visit in fifteen minutes. 

Eventually she reached Crypto's room. The man was sitting on his bed-couch reading something with Scout sitting on his lap. She had to smile at that.

Ajay lifted a hand and knocked, clearing her throat.

"Ay, Crypto. I need ya help wit sumthin'."

He glanced at her, face holding the barest trace of curiosity. And some annoyance, but she ignored that.

"What do you need from me?"

She held Doc out, the drone managing to look even more pathetic than before.  _ Good boy. _

"Doc's ova here havin' issues an' I think it's the code, nuthin' mechanical. Can ya take a look fo' me? I don't know anythin' bout code."

Crypto looked seconds away from saying no, when the little drone in his lap hovered up and gave some curious beeps. Doc responded, little whirrs coming out a bit off. Scouts beeps turned to an almost worried tone as it flew around, looking frantic in a way.

"Fine," he sighed, holding his hand out, give it here. I'll take a look. Come back in an hour."

She blinked, but smiled and handed Doc over carefully. 

"Thank ya very much. See ya soon buddy."

She gave him one last pat before heading off to the medbay, heart beating slightly faster at the thought of the woman she was to see soon.

Lifeline had been interested in Bangalore for a bit now, the other woman not only attractive, but intelligent and strong. Lifeline admired both traits.

But she was nervous, and unsure that the soldier - ex-soldier? - would return her interest. So she kept quiet and tried to go about life as normal, Doc helping her along the way.

And now she was to be alone, no Doc, no other human, with Bangalore; because she hadn't really been given permission to call her by her first name, and the monikers they used were almost the same as them anyways. It was exhilarating. It was nerve wracking. 

She'd buckle down and get it done, though. As was her job.

So lost in though, she arrived at the medbay quicker than she thought she would have, the subject of her thoughts already sitting patiently on one of the beds. 

Lifeline checked the clock - she was five minutes early. Godsdamn it.

"Bangalore, ya early girl. Yeh didn't have ta be in here fo' another five minutes."

The other woman huffed a quick laugh, "It's usually get the drop or you're dead, Lifeline. No way would I stop the habit even for a checkup."

Lifeline felt butterflies dance in her stomach while she gathered her tools and approached.

"Yeh can call me Ajay, ya know."

"I got you, Ajay." The woman smirked and hopped off the bed, eyebrow cocked seductively-or was that just her imagination?

But it wasn't, Bangalore crowded her against the wall, tools forgotten on the bed. 

She leaned down, smirk still present on her face, as she whispered into Ajay's ear, "You can call me Anita."

Ajay gulped, eyes wide and breath a tad fast as -  _ Anita  _ pulled back just enough to look at her.

"Thank ya very much...Anita," she said, deciding in that moment to just go for it.

She took a breath and leaned up, placing a hand on Anita's shoulder as Ajay kissed her.

At first there was no response, and she made to pull back. But then there was a hand on her hip pulling her close and lips moving over hers and by the gods was it bliss.

Eventually they surfaced for air, and Anita grinned wide. 

"Wasn't expecting that from you, kitten. I thought I might have to do it all myself."

Ajay could only blush and push kightly on Anita's chest.

"Wateva ya said, girl. I was gun' ask ya on a date after the check up but yeh decided to speed things along."

The both laughed at that, Anita pulling Ajay in close.


End file.
